


Full of surprises

by andriewscott



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Slapping, dirty tak, i sin, slight exhbitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andriewscott/pseuds/andriewscott
Summary: Andrew finally arrived home and has some surprises for his boyfriend





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so firstly: READ THE TAGS some people might get offended with this.  
> Secondly: this is my firt fanfiction and I'd like to know what you think about it, so please leave your comment :)  
> Thridly: English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes)  
> 

Stephen was picking Andrew up on London's airport. The younger man had been away for about two months, filming a movie in America. They had never been apart for such a long time, but Andrew's career was growing bigger and he found himself having to spend days away from home more often, which was affecting their sexual relationship a lot. Both had many kinks, but never had the opportunity to share those with each other.

This opportunity, happily, had come along after their time apart. When in America, Andrew grew confident to experience things with his boyfriend that they've never done in all those years together. So he might have brought a little surprise with him from there. This surprise, of course, was up his ass during the whole flight, and now, in the car, he started to ride it, while touching his boyfriend's upper thigh, where his penis was lying down.  
Stephen looked at Andrew while the signal was red, trying to deduce for what reason his boyfriend was doing such sexy movements with his hips, when there was nothing there to ride, except that there was. After realizing that, his cock twitched and he started growing hard.  
"How long have this been there?" He asked, not taking his eyes off his boyfriend, who was making such obscene faces, he could be in a porn film - and a really good one -.  
"Since I left the hotel. I haven't touched myself nor have I had any orgasms. I behaved like a good boy, just for you"  
Andrew had never talked to Stephen like that before, but God was he liking it. He had to look back at the road as the signal turned green again, and as he did so, Andrew started moaning the most beautiful sounds. That little slut, he was doing everything to put Stephen on edge, but of course he wouldn't let Andrew do that, no. As soon as they arrive home, Stephen would fuck some sense back to him, and remind him of his place. 

And he did so. As soon as Andrew closed the door, Stephen manhandled him to their room and  
threw him in the bed, lying him on his stomach.  
"Listen to me Andrew, tonight I want you to behave like a good boy for me. Could you do that, baby boy?" Stephen whispered close to his ears, making him shiver.  
Andrew quickly realised what his boyfriend was trying to do, and he played along. "Yes, daddy", he said with an innocent voice. As soon as he heard the name his boyfriend called him, he wanted to stop all the role play and just fuck him right there, but he had to keep on with it, and so he started teasing Andrew.  
"Now, you behaved like a naughty boy back in the car, Andy. You aren't supposed to turn me on like that in public like a dirty bitch, you know? I'll have to punish you for that. Now, let's get out of these clothes" Andrew moaned at the sound of it. He didn't know how bad he wanted his boyfriend to act like that in bed, but he had never been so turned on like tonight, been called names and about to get his so desired "punishment". He did as he was told and obediently undid his pants and pulled off his shirt. "Face down and ass up boy. I wanna see those pretty butt cheeks"  
He looked at Andrew's ass and legs and noticed that everything was completely shaved, apparently Andrew was full of surprises today. With an innocent expression in his face, and his shaved ass up, the middle-aged man managed to look just like a young man in his twenties, and oh if that didn't turn Stephen on. Stephen kneeled between Andrew's open legs and looked at his pale and perfectly shaped ass, cheeks spread, showing the butt plug inside it. He placed a strong slap in one of Andrew's butt cheeks, making the man moan. He'd only stop when his ass was all red of so much slapping.  
"You like that, uh, baby boy? Being punished? Is that why you're behaving like a slut? Well, maybe you are one." Stephen was dirty talking while roughly slapping his ass, which was making Andrew's neglected dick twitch and his hole clench with excitement  
"Yes daddy, I am a slut! I am your slut, daddy" Andrew was answering it all. The slapping was painfully good, his ass was all sore of it and he was so hard he was dripping, when suddenly Stephen stopped.  
"You look gorgeous like that, baby boy, ass all marked with my hands. Will you behave now? Will you do as you're told?"  
Andrew just nodded. He was breathless and so out of his mind he couldn't think of a proper answer.  
"Okay then darling, let me see that butt plug of yours. Yes, good boy, now I want you to show daddy what you can do with it. Clench that ass baby boy, move that plug inside you. Do you think you're ready to take my cock up your arse? Do you want me to fuck you, boy?" Stephen asked, carefully removing the plug and positioning himself in Andrew's hole, who nodded with excitement.  
"Then beg for it"  
"Oh, daddy, please, I want it inside me. I promise I'll be a good boy, or a slut! I'll do anything you want just please fuck the shit out of me"  
Stephen finally removed the plug and slowly entered into his stretched and wet hole, and just when Andrew relaxed a bit, he slammed all the way in, making Andrew squirm and scream. He stopped just for a few seconds, not giving much time for his baby boy to adjust - he was still being punished after all -.  
Stephen was slamming all the way in, right into his prostate and Andrew couldn't stop screaming and begging for something he wasn't even sure what it was. He tried to repress all the moans but Stephen just slapped his ass when he did  
"You're a slut, Andy, stop trying to hide it! Let the whole fucking world know that you're a bitch for me, baby boy!"  
And oh he definitely was. He moaned even louder and more obscenely when he realised the neighbors could definitely hear everything that was happening there, and just the thought of that was enough to build up his orgasm. He tried to touch his leaking cock but Stephen grabbed his pulse and pressed it against the bed.  
"You wanna come Andrew? Then you better concentrate on my cock up your arse and contain yourself with that. I wanna see if you can come just with that"  
Stephen strucks got even faster and he started moaning senseless things, Andrew could see he was on the edge too, he started clenching and tightening around Stephen's cock until he came in Andrew's ass, hitting his prostate again and again. While Stephen was a little unconscious after the great orgasm he just had, but still slamming roughly against Andrew's prostate, Andrew was able to stroke his cock at the same friction of the pounding and with a loud groan he finally came. 

They had to take some time to recover from the post-orgasmic bliss before Stephen slipped out of him and both collapsed in bed, cuddling.  
"That was amazing, Andrew" Stephen smiled at him  
"Yeah baby, I loved it too. There are so many thins I wanna try with you!"  
"Andrew...I love you"  
"I love you too...Stephen"


End file.
